


Kept wishing that my lips could build a castle

by rxcrcfllptrs



Series: Short and Sweet [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School AU, fem!Gavin, short and sweet (just like my dick)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there were a few things in life Ray learned in high school that wasn't related to angles, quadrants, or chemical formulas, it was that having Gavin Free as a friend does have perks, especially when all you are is top of the class. Sure, he wasn't bullied into giving away test answers, but being one of the people in the corner of the gym cradling a flat cup of soda… sucks. So much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept wishing that my lips could build a castle

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Title is from fun.'s "Some Nights", as well as being inspired by said song.

If there were a few things in life Ray learned in high school that wasn't related to angles, quadrants, or chemical formulas, it was that having Gavin Free as a friend does have perks, especially when all you are is top of the class. Sure, he wasn't bullied into giving away test answers, but being one of the people in the corner of the gym cradling a flat cup of soda… sucks. So much.

"X-Ray! What are you doing all the way over there?" Gavin calls to him, lifting her dress to reveal black converse. For someone who could pull off looking like English royalty, she acted nothing like it. "Come join us!" she invites him, putting his cup on a table covered by stained tablecloths. "You'll be here all night, might as well enjoy it, y'know?"

"I was supposed to leave by ten," he mutters, half-hearted in his protest to be dragged to the middle of the dance floor. She rolls her eyes. "Don't be such a spoilsport, Ray. It's one night where the only person who knows you are behind that mask is you," she pokes a finger to his chest. "And me," she puts her hand face up below her chin, a so-called dazzling smile on her face. "Who knows? Maybe your prince or princess charming is in this crowd."

She turns him around, flourishes a hand to point to the cluster of people dancing in the multi-coloured lights. "Although," her hand falters. "I don't think you'd really pick any of the twats teasing you behind your back," she shrugs, putting her hands on his shoulders, twisting him around again to face him. "Do you know how to dance, Ray?"

"Not at all," he confesses. It's one of the reasons why he was in that damn corner in the first place. Her head jerks slightly, a motion he's associated with amusement. 

"Well, neither do I," she puts his hand on her waist, as he ignores the chill that ran up his spine. "Guess this'll be a learning experience for the both of us, wouldn't you love that?" 

An upbeat pop song came on the speakers, as they swayed around to the music in a dance style certainly unsuited for the music. The entire night passes by like that, dancing themselves 'til their feet are sore, retreating to the chairs when a slow song comes up, laughing at the ridiculous outfits of some of the other prom goers, and booing when the announcement for prom king and queen comes up.

It's one of the best nights of Ray's life, especially when they walk through the park on their bare feet, giggling at the grass tickling their feet. Honestly, they didn't really need to go through the park, but the pavement was far longer than going in a straight line.

He drops her off at their front door. "That was a great night, Gav." 

She's silent, which worries him, until she turns around and stands on her tip toes, pressing her lips against his cheek. "I had a great time."

Ray tries to keep the blush down, instead letting his eyebrows raise at the sudden show of affection. Gabrielle Dianne Free, expressing emotion? It's one for the record books, but he only says. "I did too," his tone softens, letting go of her hand when she leaves. 

Yup, best night ever.


End file.
